1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tablet feeder and pharmacy system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is well-known as a tablet feeder that a plural of bins in which tablets are accommodated are disposed on one side face of a frame, while chutes which respectively guide the tablets dispensed from the each bin are disposed on the opposed face thereof. (See US 2011/0160901)
However, the tablet feeder is only configured so that the chute is provided on the back side thereof with respect to the bin. Such a configuration is not available in the case of providing the both of the bin and chute with the front side of the apparatus or providing them with the front and back side thereof respectively.